Flower Petals are BAD!
by 1000 Faces of Pain
Summary: Mira-Jane is new to Ouran Academy. She runs into the Host Club and she is FAR from happy. She doesn't like them. At ALL! They're annoying, stuck up rich kids who won't LEAVE her ALONE! Mira really wishes she could hurt them! No pairings. Swearing, just a warning.
1. MULTIPLE LIBRARIES!

I'm just an average girl. I'm 15, with long blood-red hair in a bunch of intricate braids put in a bun. I have okay facial features, I'm not super beautiful, I mean people tell me I'm pretty, but I am certainly not a heartbreaker. I'm not very tall at the height of 5"3in. **(Sorry I don't know how many meters that is, I'm American after all)** and I am really thin. I have a really fast metabolism. Oh, and I do **_NOT_** look good in my school uniform. It is this horrendous yellow color! Blegh! Oh, yeah, and I go to the Ouran Academy. Or at least, I'm starting there today.

I don't have any family. The last of them died a few years ago. I don't really like to talk about it. But, it's okay. I like being alone anyway.

* * *

Today I was looking for a place to study and be alone. All the libraries were full of people! And we have MULTIPLE libraries! All of them were way too noisy.

So, I was walking along when I see a music room. An _abandoned_ music room.

I play a few instruments like piano, guitar, flute, and surprisingly, trombone. I love my trombone! I'm off track.

So, I opened the door. All these flower petals came swirling out. Seven guys greeted me with, "Welcome, to the Ouran High School Host Club!"

Oh no, what have I gotten myself into?!

**Again, sorry I'm American so I don't know meters.**

**For those of you who have not read my other story, I sometimes say a certain something at the end. I eat reviews, so...don't forget to FEED ME!**


	2. Blonde Idiots

**AN: OMG! Look! A new chapter? How did this happen? I am going to go my own way on this. It will be kind of close to canon, but this is really just for fun. I will sometimes use honorifics. And I will sometimes not. Just a heads up. Also, if you have read chapter 1 prior to this update, go back and read it! I changed some things. So, GO READ IT! NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host club is not mine. I *sniff* I'm just going to go cry in the nonexistent corner with that other guy. *sobbing* **

(Haruhi's POV)

They're all idiots. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. And I'm somehow a host for girls. I _am _a girl! I don't really want to do this, but I have to pay off my debt with the Host Club. You _don't _want to know!

See, today is my first day of hosting. And we were all getting ready for. When I said that we were getting ready I meant this: Honey-sempai was eating cake, Mori-sempai was telling him to remember to brush his teeth, Kyoya-sempai was, I'm actually not sure. The twins were goofing off, Tamaki-sempai was strutting around me giving me tips, and I was ignoring him.

We still had a while until we opened, but we heard someone walking towards the room. It sounded like a girl from her mutterings about all the libraries being too noisy.

Sounds like something I would say. Hey, there are 4 libraries here! I really couldn't blame her when she walked in trying to find a place to study. That was my first mistake.

When we heard her we all went to our positions at the door. The twins were debating who I would stand by, when Tamaki-sempai got annoyed with them. He didn't know I was a girl yet so he said, "Stop that you two! He'll just sit in the chair! Problem solved. Now be quiet and do your job as a host!"

Oh dear, here we go, "Welcome, to the Ouran High School Host Club!" You could see the surprised look on her face. She was the new kid in our class. I didn't catch her name though.

She was very beautiful, actually. Except, that school uniform, the yellow one, did not do her _any_ good. If she got out of that hideous dress, I bet she'd be astounding. Her hair was a beautiful red color. She had put it up into a bun. Her eyes were sea green. She was stunning!

I sighed as Tamaki-sempai started his rant about which kind of guy she liked. When he got to me Sempai said, "We're not sure what Haruhi is, though. Today is his first day."

When Tamaki gestured towards me she started scrutinizing me. Much like _I_ had _her_ earlier. I could see the confusion written out all over her face.

(OC's POV)

In all my years I would never had expected this to happen. I ran into a host club. Seriously?!

When the blonde idiot sauntered forward I was a little apprehensive. To run, or not to run? By then he had my hand in his own and bowing down kissed it. Ew, so I guess I can't run, _great. _He started asking me what kind of guy I liked. Well, I kind of like ones that AREN'T ANNOYING!

I felt eyes on me and I looked up to see a…wait a minute…is that a girl? She, he, it, _the host_ had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The host was small in stature, too. It was then I heard the blonde idiot again (I had tuned him out.) He pointed to the host I was looking at earlier, "We're not sure what Haruhi is, though. Today is his first day."

So, her name is Haruhi. Looking at her again I burst out, "If you're a girl, what are you doing here?"

"What?!" I heard the most of the host club say.

I was confused, "You didn't know that? She _is_ you friend, correct? Then you should have known. By the looks on a few of your faces some of you obviously knew while the others did not? Well it _is_ so very obvious. I mean, Haruhi was it, Haruhi's face and stature just scream female." I said this all with a condescending tone.

Wow, didn't even know that, they really are idiots. Why must I always be surrounded by idiots?

A small kid who looked like he should be in elementary school came up to me and asked, "What's your name?" Awwwwwww! He is so cute.

A tall guy pushed up his glasses pulling out a laptop he informed them, "This is Mira-Jane Taki. She is an honor student, like Haruhi."

I looked up at him in surprise. "How did you know that?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. In the background I vaguely heard the blonde idiot asking Haruhi about her gender, "So…you're a girl?" She wittily responded, "Biologically speaking, yeah."

Again I asked the glasses boy how he knew my name, "How did you know that? Who are _you_? And, can I go now? I really don't want to be here."

With that I caught the rest of the club's attention. The blonde idiot went to sulk in the corner when I said I didn't want to be here. The twins came over a put their arms around my shoulder asking me, "Why don't you like it here?"

The girl, Haruhi, looked annoyed at the blonde idiot's antics, while the tallest one of all just stood there. The chibi ran over and hugged me wailing, "Why don't you like it here, Mira-chan?! We won't hurt you! If you want you can eat cake with me. Or you could hold Usa-chan! I'm sure you would like him! Just don't go!-"

All through the pandemonium I calmly disentangled myself from the twins and the chibi.

"-Usa-chan is my bunny he's so cute! I'll introduce you to everybo-"

He was interrupted by glasses, "Thank you Honey-sempai, but I'll take it from there. I am Kyoya Ootori. I'm the vice-president. Our president is over there in the corner, Tamaki Souh. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The tall one is Takashi Morinozuka, but we call him Mori. The one who you were talking to earlier, the one who called you Mira-chan, is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Honey for short. And our newest member, Haruhi Fujioka. We are the Ouran High School Host Club!"

"Oh, okay I'll just be leaving now." I stated as I turned to leave. "Wait!" Glas-_Kyoya_ called. I just ignored him.

At the last moment I turned around and called out, "I would say au revoir, but I really don't want to see you again." I then turned on my heel and strode out to see girls headed towards where I was. Oh joy, I should hurry up.

* * *

(At Mira's House)

I had asked the councilor if the dress was mandatory, "Because, as you can see I really don't look good in it."

She told me no I did not. I asked if I could wear the boys uniform, she agreed to let me wear it, albeit reluctantly. I'm good at persuading people to do things my way.

Anyway, she gave me one to have tailored to fit me. I did it myself because I don't have a whole lot of money. It is just me living alone.

Tomorrow I'm going to have to buy fabric for more uniforms. The reason I had a few dresses is because the councilor knew my father and they were friends, so she was being nice. I didn't want to ask for more boy uniforms, though. So, I'll make my own.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**If you want to know, Kyoya called out "Wait!" to Mira because he wanted to ask her to keep Haruhi's true gender a secret.**

**If you got the reference in the disclaimer, good for you! Don't forget to FEED ME!**


	3. Past and Present

**AN: So, um, hi! I haven't updated in a while…I was lost on the path of life…? Heh, well, I have updated! Soooooooo…**

**Disclaimer: When I own Naruto and OHHC I'll let you all know, but right now I don't. I'm sad that I have to admit that every time I write a story on here. **

**Whatever, on with the story!**

I woke up and got dressed as usual. Except today would be different. Today was the day.

I went about the day normally, waiting for the night, for the darkness. It wasn't my choice, what I had to do, but I have no choice. I feel horrible, I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this!

But I have to, I have to suck it up and do this. I have no choice in the matter.

* * *

It's night. Oh, god. What am I going to do? I have to do this, if I don't bad things will happen. Okay, breathe in, breathe out. Open the door, raise my arms, and swing down. Nice, simple, clean, and efficient.

Block out emotions, yes, _all_ of them. That's it, don't feel anything. No pain, no sadness, no remorse, no happiness, don't remember. Don't reminisce, just get it done.

Yes good, now open the door, raise my arms, swing down, and move on. Open the door, raise arms, swing down, and move on. Door, arms, swing, move on.

I'm like a meticulous machine.

Nobody has realized what I'm doing yet. Nobody has awoken, _good._ Makes this easier.

I'm at the last door, tears are running down my cheeks by now. I have to do this, if I don't…

I have to be quick, I can't feel emotions. No, not after I've gotten so far. But, as I enter the room, I can't help it. My little sister…

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I'm crying even harder. I raise my arms and start to swing…

I wake up screaming. That was years ago, but I still have nightmares about it. I'm supposed to not care. I'm supposed to be emotionless. But I can't.

* * *

As I was getting ready for school I started thinking…

I was seventeen when it happened. My clan was planning something, I was never told what though. All I had were my orders: eliminate the Taki clan.

I was an ANBU, I had no choice in the matter. I had to do it. I had no choice. I was supposed to have a cover story, too. So I could stay in the village, nobody was to know it was me who had done it. Only a select few were to know.

I was also supposed to get my Kekkei genkai, my bloodline limit.

It is a_ very_ powerful, it gives the person who unlocks it perfect chakra control along with enough chakra to rival even a tailed beast!

When activated, the user has entirely black eyes. That is why I normally don't have it activated. Also, I'm not in the same universe that I was born in.

See, years after the Taki Massacre, I was training in the forest. It was the first time I had activated my Kekkei genkai since the massacre.

I was trying to create a new jutsu, one that would transport me in space like Konoha's Yellow Flash's teleportation Ninjutsu.

It went wrong, I was sent to a different world, I later realized. Also I was younger, three years younger…

I looked at the time, causing me to break out of those sad thoughts. If I didn't leave now I would be late!

I kind of did want to be late today, actually I don't want to go at all. I have a bad feeling about today.

I brushed it off as lingering feelings from my nightmare.

**Dear ****excitedfangirl, I hope you are glad! I used the name Mira! Sorry I didn't put this on the last chapter. I forgot. But, thanks for the idea! And I do hope you continue to deal with my horrid writing!**

**To everybody: Sounds a little like the Uchiha Massacre, doesn't it? It was different. But, there you go! Now you see why this is a crossover. I want to know what you thought at the beginning, what you thought was happening. Tell me! I want to know! Don't forget to FEED ME!**


	4. Kidnapings

**AN: When I said her father and the councilor were friends, I meant her foster father. Just so you know. I hope you like this chapter and sorry it's so late!**

**I don't own either anime/manga. If I did I wouldn't write on ! I would make it really happen!**

**On with the story!**

(Mira-Jane's POV)

NOT LINGERING FEELINGS! NOT LINGERING FEELINGS!

So, sorry about that. When I got to school, everybody was looking at me weird and whispering. Probably about my new uniform. When anybody came up to me, I gave them the Taki Death Glare.

My family's glare could rival that of an Uchiha's, or so I was told.

Anyway, after class the 2 twins from that Host club I ran into yesterday kidnapped me!

They dragged me all the way back to their little music room. The girl host, Haruhi, just looked at the twins in annoyance.

"You guys know you didn't have to do that, right?" I asked annoyed at their antics, most likely not for the last time. Okay, so they probably did, but did they really have to kidnap me the way they did? It is inconsiderate.

"Oh, but they did," Kyoya told me. "Judging from your character, you wouldn't have come any other way."

I glared at him, "Yeah, whatever. You're probably right, but they didn't have to drag me!" Damn him. How dare he be right.

I watched as that idiot Tamaki ran and hugged Haruhi, swinging her around.

"How's daddy's little angel?"

Haruhi sighed, "I'm not your daughter, I've already got a dad. I'm not your 'little angel,' and could you please stop? I already have a headache, some girl in my apartment complex sounded like she was having a nightmare or something. She kept on screaming. I was going to see what was wrong, but she quit. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I'm really tired, too."

Was I the girl who was screaming? Most likely.

"Hey, Haruhi. Where do you live?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Hmm? Oh, I live- (sorry couldn't find this, just use your imagination) -where I live with my dad!"

I looked sheepish, "Oh, sorry. That must have been me screaming. I live in the apartment 2 doors down from you."

"Why were you screaming Mira-chan?" the chibi, Honey, who I can't believe is in high school, asked me.

"Oh, no reason. Just a nightmare, like Haruhi said. Don't worry about me, what I want to know is why you dragged me here." I said, changing the subject.

"Oh yes, we would like you not to tell anybody our little secret," Kyoya told me seriously.

I looked at them all then laughed, "I wasn't planning to. I really could care less! If that's all, I'll be taking my leave now."

I escaped before any of them could ask anything else.

(Host Club: Third Person POV)

Kyoya was wondering what her nightmare could have been about.

"Well," Tamaki started. "I guess we didn't need to drag her here. We got nothing out of her."

Kyoya looked at him, "We didn't get nothing. We found out where she lives. Also, that she has nightmares."

Haruhi looked a little disturbed, "Those screams didn't sound like they were caused by just her imagination."

"What do you mean Haru-chan?" Honey asked. Kyoya, who was writing all this down, asked her, "Yes, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean," Haruhi said slowly. "They sounded like they came from memories."

**Don't forget to FEED ME! Really, I'm going to starve. I'm review deprived! FEED ME!**


	5. More Kidnaping

**AN: BTW, her she lives on her own. Just thought that was important. There is a lot of cussing in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHHC. Nor do I own Naruto. On with the story!**

(Mira's POV)

-Flashback no Jutsu-

"Well, I guess we didn't need to drag her here. We got nothing out of her." _'Damn straight!' _

"We didn't get nothing. We found out where she lives. Also, that she has nightmares." _'Oh shit! Kyoya is on to me!'_

"Those screams didn't sound like they were caused by just her imagination." _'No! Haruhi! Don't tell them that!'_

"What do you mean Haru-chan?" _'No, please.'_

"Yes, what do you mean by that?" _'Please don't!'_

"I mean," Haruhi said slowly. "They sounded like they came from memories."

I ran away, away from that dreaded room. I guess I made too much sound. I heard the door open and heard someone from the club, not sure who, call out to me. I didn't care. They were making me remember. I didn't want to remember!

I didn't want to remember that horrible night. I left nobody alive. I'm still running. Running, running through the streets, running into my house, running to my room. I slammed the doors shut, all of them, and locked them.

-Kai!-

Every way to get in was blocked. I don't want to remember.

Sitting on my bed, shaking, I tried to keep my mind on other things.

Later, I hear a knock on the door. "Mira-Jane? Are you there? You left your stuff at school. I have it, so I'm…I'm just going to leave it at the door…goodnight!"

That was Haruhi. I poked my head out the front door to see her close her own. Looking down I grabbed my bag, it has all my stuff in it. How kind of her. "Thank you," I whisper, knowing nobody could hear.

When I look through it, I find a note in their:

_Mira-Jane,_

_I know we don't really know each other, but I am here if you ever want to talk. I know what it is like, being 'poor' as everybody at school so eloquently puts it. We are alike in a few ways. So, if you ever want to talk…_

_Sincerely, _

_Haruhi_

She seems a little awkward about it, not really knowing what to say. I feel a small smile find its way on to my face. "Thank you, Haruhi." I whisper to the ceiling, holding the note to my heart.

Line break

At school the next day I stood in the hall. A few feet away was the Host Club. I was debating with myself.

'_It would take a while to go down the other way, and I _really _want to get home. But, to take the shorter route would mean crossing in front of the Host Club. I _really _want to leave. Whatever.'_

"God Damnnit!" I swore loudly.

Oh shit! I think they heard!

As I was walking (read: sprinting) across the hall I was suddenly yanked to the side. The side that the Host Club was on.

I look up to see the twins' grinning faces looking down at me. Each one had an arm.

I scowled at them, "What the fuck do _you _want?!"

The blonde idiot gasped and looked at me horrified, "Ladies should not use such language!"

I glared at him while gritting my teeth I pointed out to him, "I can use any kind of fucking language I damn well want to! You all kidnaped me, might I add _again, _against my will. I really don't fucking want to be here! Also, you're not my dad, he's dead, so _you_ can't fucking tell me what to do! And, WILL YOU LET ME GO?!"

The twins, who were holding me in the air, dropped me at my outburst. Being who I was, I landed on my feet swaying a little. Hey, don't blame me! I'm slightly rusty, nobody trying to kill you for a while happens to do that to a girl!

"We just want to talk," Kyoya said.

I looked at him incredulously, "Yeah I totally believe you. After kidnaping me I should _so _listen to you."

Tamaki smiled, "I'm glad you could see it our way!"

"You're an idiot," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. To me, _it was_. "That was sarcasm Stupid. Are you really that oblivious? Is he really that oblivious?" I asked turning to the rest of the club.

Haruhi turned to me, "Yeah, he is."

"So, why am I here? It doesn't look like your open."

Tamaki, who was pouting and growing mushrooms in the corner, came up to me in his 'host mode,' "We have come to invite you to our ball tomorrow evening."

"Not interested, "I said turning to leave, only to be stopped by Honey. "Don't leave," he said latching himself onto my waist. "Please say you'll come, Mira-chan!"

"No, now someone help me! It's getting hard to breathe over here!" I rasped out.

"Mitsukuni," Mori loomed over us. "Let her go."

"Oooooooookay." Honey said disappointedly. I looked at Mori and smiled as a quick 'thanks.'

I started to leave when Kyoya spoke up, "We really do hope you can make it tomorrow, Mira."

I snorted, "Yeah, what fucking ever. I could care less. Just leave me alone." And I was gone.

**Please review so I can eat!**


	6. Memories

**Sorry this is really late. My laptop I use had problems, but no worries! I am here now! I'm going to update my other story as an apology for being away for so long.**

**Disclaimer: It physically hurts me to say it. You should know I don't own Naruto nor OHHC. I don't see why Naruto still counts, none of the characters from Naruto are even in it. Yet.**

* * *

I don't really like boys. They all annoy me to no end. The Host Club is at the top of that list, Haruhi not included. Boys are annoying and just want girls for their bodies. Shinobi are no exception. Neither are stuffy, annoying, idiotic, rich boys.

The only men I could stand were my father and my cousin.

My cousin and I were best friends. He was just like me, all alone. Shunned for being a kid in the Taki clan. We weren't looked down upon or anything, oh no. The Taki's were one of the most prestigious clans out there.

My cousin, Akira, and I were shunned because the other kids thought we would be all snobby and uptight like our clan. We were eight years old at the time…

-Flashback no Jutsu-

I walked up to one of the kids playing ninja with her friends, "Can-"

I was cut of abruptly, "What do _you_ want? Come to rub your clan in our faces? Well, we don't care! Go play somewhere else!"

She pushed me down, all the other kids were laughing and chanting out mean names about my clan. I turned and ran away, crying. I bumped into a boy as I rounded the corner. We both were sent sprawling on the ground. "Hey," he shouted at me. "Watch where you're going!"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes, "I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't m-m-mean to."

He glared at me with piercing black eyes, "Are you going to make fun of me too?"

"N-no, why w-would I," I asked getting up.

"'Cause I'm a Taki." That was when I saw his hair, the color of hair only a Taki has, it was pure white. I looked at him with my own set of coal black eyes and pulled down my hood.

He looked at my hair and said, "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

He trailed off, I guess I was crying again because he reached down, he was taller than me, and wiped the tears away.

"I'm Akira, it's nice to meet you," he stated, sticking out his hand for me to shake. I looked at it hesitantly.

"I grabbed it with both of my smaller hands, "I'm Mira-Jane, it is nice to meet you, too."

His eyes went wide, "Hime! I'm so sorry!" Being the daughter of the head of the clan was really bothersome.

Blushing I looked away, "Please, just call me Mira-Jane."

"All right Mira-chan," I blushed even harder. "So, why were you crying?"

"I don't have any friends, and the others won't let me play with them," I got out, feeling ready to cry again.

"Me too! I ain't got any friends neither!"

I giggled, "It's 'I don't have any friends either'."

He blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Oh, thanks. Hey! I just had a thought! Would you like to be friends with me?"

I stared at him, astonished. Somebody actually wanted to be friends with me! "S-sure," I stuttered out.

"Great," Akira laughed, pulling me into a hug. "We'll be friends forever!"

-Kai!-

I smiled over the memory. We were the same age, but Akira was in a different class. There were too many kids for just one class.

We had lunch at the same time, so we got to eat together, though. After we became friends we practically did everything together.

-Flashback no Jutsu-

We sat on the bench in the courtyard of the academy, watching the other kids play and eating our lunch. It was a year later, and we were nine.

Now that the classes were smaller, Akira and I were practically inseparable.

"Akira," I mused, leaning on his shoulder. "Will the other kids always shun us?"

He sighed laying his head on top of mine, "I don't know, maybe. Maybe if we get really strong as shinobi that they'll _have _to respect us!"

I smiled "Maybe…" I murmured.

(Later that day)

We were walking home when I remembered that I had to ask our sensei something. With a quick goodbye I ran back to the academy. I was about to turn the corner, when I heard some girls from my class talking. I quickly flattened myself against the wall.

"I can't believe them! They just sit there _watching_ us. It is _so_ weird!"

"I know! Like, really, just because they're Taki doesn't mean they can look down on us!"

"They think they are _so_ much better than us, just because of their clan!"

"Especially the girl, Mira-Jane, right? Always coming up to us, trying to boast about her clan in front of us! Who does she think she is?!"

I didn't hear any more. I ran home so fast that I passed Akira.

"Mira-chan!" I heard him call out to me. I didn't care I was too upset.

-Kai!-

I felt like crying. That was the last time I ever saw Akira. The next day, he went outside the village wanting to pick flowers to give me so I would cheer up. Some rouge shinobi found him. Seeing his hair and eyes, they attacked. He died, fighting back.

His older sister was with him sister. The other Taki, her name was Himeko, was a newly made Jonin. While she fought most of them, Akira tried to get away, on her orders. She killed the majority of the rouges.

But, the leader killed Akira and ran. Himeko carried Akira back to the village, and told her story.

She was heavily injured and died in the hospital.

I remember not going anywhere for days. They were closer than cousins for me. I called in sick from school for today.

I didn't want to see the host club, I didn't want to see people. I just went back to bed, not wanting to deal with the world.

**I hope you enjoyed tonight's program of '****_Flower Petals are BAD!'_**

**No, but really, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. it took a while to finally get out. I was going to make it longer, but stuff happened and my fingers had a mind of their own. They killed Akira much earlier than I meant to, so I just rolled with it.**

**Anyways, please review! Please! it makes me write faster. Flames will be used to make my tacos.**


	7. Going Soft

**AN: I have no excuse for this being uploaded so late. I haven't felt like writing so much because I feel like nobody cares about my story. I would LOVE to have ANY sort of feedback! Even if you won't to tell me how bad this story is and that you hate me. Anything! Please!**

**Don't get me wrong I'm not saying 'I won't upload until at least 5 people review!' because that is just not me. I would love it if you did review, though.**

**That being said, I worked hard on this chapter and hope you enjoy it. Also, if anyone has a better name for this story PLEASE tell me. I know the title sucks, I'm just no good at titles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff! I only own Mira-chan.**

**On with** **ze story!**

I woke up to the sound of knocking. I groaned as I got up from my bed. It was so warm and comfortable.

I was rubbing my eyes to get rid of the last remnants of sleep as I opened the door. My mind not immediately registering who it was.

"Hello," I slurred my words. "What do you need?"

"I came to check up on you, you weren't at school today." I snapped out of my tired trance. It was Haruhi, she came to check up on me.

"Oh," I replied lamely.

"The whole host club was worried about you Mira-san. I told them that you were probably just sick. They started coming up with outrageous ideas, so I said I would come check up on you."

"You can call me Mira-Jane, Haruhi-san. And thanks, but I _really_ couldn't care less about the hosts. Except you of course. You, at least, are bearable enough that I don't feel like I'm losing brain cells by just _being _close to them."

Haruhi laughs at this. "You can call me Haruhi."

"Alright Haruhi," I said with a small smile on my face. To which she grins back.

"And the only reason I'm even there was because I broke a vase accidentally when I first ran into them!" She said defensively.

I smiled a little and on a random impulse I asked, "Would you like to come in?" I opened the door wider. "Sure! I've got some time."

I watched as Haruhi looked around curiously upon entering.

"Make yourself at home. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you," she replied, sitting down on my couch. I settled into the chair across from her.

Haruhi was still looking around, I just watched her, until she said suddenly, "You are very organized. It's all so clean and tidy!"

I laughed lightly, "That's because I don't have very much stuff!"

"What about your family? I just live with my dad."

I looked at the ground. Unconsciously shrinking into myself. "Dead," I whispered, wishing that it wasn't me who had to bear the weight of what I did.

I never wanted to kill them. But I had to, it was my mission. For the good of my village. I wonder why I even cared about the village in the first place. They made me kill my clan! They didn't even care about me! Just my stupid kekkei genkai!

"I'm sorry, I know what it is like. I lost my mom at a young age." I looked at Haruhi startled. I had been lost in thought.

"Thanks," I said, smiling forlornly. "They were murdered, a while ago, when I was 12." I made up a random age. I don't even know why I told her that.

"Is that why you were screaming the other night?" Haruhi asked, voice quiet, as if to not scare me. Like she even could. Nobody can now, none of the people in this world could ever take on a shinobi of my caliber.

I'm not even being arrogant, it's true. Nobody has the skills necessary.

"Yeah," I replied. "I saw them all murdered right in front of my eyes. I c-couldn't do anything to stop it. My little sister died l-last."

I hadn't realized I was crying until Haruhi leaned over and wiped the tears away. She knelt in front of me, hugging me, whispering kind words.

I laughed shakily after a while. "I now see why you're the 'natural'. You don't need any training. Even though you're a girl."

"Yeah," Haruhi responded smiling.

"You know loss, like me. I don't get how you can be so happy. Anyways, you should be getting home. It's late," I said the last part cheerfully. Hoping to hide the pain.

"Right, I should. My dad won't be home yet, though…" she muttered the last part to herself while standing up. I walked her to the door.

"Thank you for listening to me. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who has suffered. I'll see y-" I was cut-off by Haruhi.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" She was concerned about me. Why? Why did I tell her all those things? Why did she even care? Why did she _help? _

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It was a while ago, I will be okay. Just need to get some sleep is all!"

I opened the front door, and she walked out.

"Good night, Mira-Jane. I hope to see you tomorrow," she said smiling.

"I hope so, too. 'Night Haruhi." I couldn't help but smile back. When she turned away my smile faded, leaving a frown in its place. I watched as she opened her door, before she went in I whispered:

"Why, why would you help me?"

Haruhi turned back to me and smiled saying, "Because we're friends!" And with that she walked in and shut the door.

A single tear, unknown to me, slipped down my cheek. I've never had a friend before. This place was making me soft. Maybe that was a good thing.

I walked back inside, never noticing the six presences that were hidden outside the whole time through all of my emotions.

That night I fell into a fitful sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**


	8. Starting Today, You Are A Host!

**Disclaimer: I disclaim OHHC and Naruto (I feel the need to say this, since it ****_is _****a crossover).**

Turns out that I missed the physical exams. They just had me take them separately, like all the other kids who missed it too.

When I got to class Haruhi, who saw that I looked a little down, came over to me.

"So, it looks like you made it," she said with a kind smile. I smiled back, what? Haruhi's smiles are kind of infectious!

"Yeah," I said simply. "I did."

I guess I sounded a little down or something, because next thing I knew those twins from the Host club were latched on to me. One was on each side, hugging me like they do to Haruhi.

"G-get off!"

"Awww, but Mira-chan-"

"-we just thought you could use a hug!"

"Well I don't want a hug!"

"Guys, you should go take your seats. Class is about to start." Thank the heavens for Haruhi.

I sighed in relief, "Thanks, Haruhi. I'm really not in the mood for annoyances right now."

She laughed lightly. "No problem, they really are annoying," she whispered the last part to me as we walked towards our seats. I looked around, noticing all the girls glaring at me.

_'__Wonder what their problem is. Oh, right! I was hugged by, not just one, but _two_ Host club members. _Great.'

I groaned and slumped down in my seat. Haruhi most of noticed my reactions to the other girls, because she started laughing at me.

* * *

I was standing there staring at the doors. Behind them held the most annoying people in all existence, and Haruhi. I was asked by Haruhi to come to the club so we could walk home together when it was over.

I sigh, might as well get it over with.

As I walk in I see some new girl, who is pretty nice looking if I do say so myself, is insulting the blonde idiot. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I start to laugh loudly.

"Oh, oh man, that is just wonderful. I commend you fair lady, for putting him in his place," I said out of breath, wiping away my tears.

She turns to me and I can see her analyzing me. I can imagine what she saw: long red hair, dark black eyes, nice figure, but in the boys' uniform?

"Who are you?" She asks suspiciously. Time to let my natural charm show, as well as some of my shinobi skills. Instantly in front of her, I bow taking her hand in my own.

"I am Mira-Jane Taki, an honor student. May I ask who you are lovely lady?" I kiss her hand lightly. I can feel the surprise radiating from the Hosts. I think I forgot to mention I'm bisexual. Oh well.

The new girl can't move do to the shock I gave her. I smirk, '_how's that for a Host, huh?'_

Tamaki broke out of his trance first, "W-well, who knew you were such a good Host Mira-chan?"

My demeanor changed in an instant. I growled at the blonde, walking towards him as he backed away with his hands up in surrender.

"_Don't_. Call me Mira-chan," I said calmly. Then, grabbing his collar and lifting him about a foot of the floor, I growled out: "_Ever _again!"

"A-alright! I w-wont," Tamaki whimpered. My attitude changed again, I smiled as I let go of him, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Good," I said cheerfully. "Haruhi, are we still walking home together?"

This caused everyone else to snap out of their trances caused by me acting like a Host, picking the blonde idiot up, and from my bipolar-ness. I'm not even sure that's a word. If it wasn't, it is now.

"Y-yeah! Of course! But, how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

The twins felt the need to chime in, "Yeah! How did you lift the Boss up like that?"

"Yeah Mira-chan!" It was okay for the chibi to call me that. Just not the blonde idiot.

I looked embarrassed, "Oh, it was nothing really. He's not that heavy."

I looked at the New Girl again, my gaze made her shudder. I saunter up to her, "You know, you never told me your name, Darling."

"I'm Renge Hoshakuji, Kyoya's fiancé!"

"WHAT!"

I was laughing so hard and long that I missed the rest of her introduction. I finally stopped when she declared herself to be the manager.

I smiled, "Are you sure you can handle all these boys?"

"Of course!" Range replied, not getting my double meaning. Tamaki sadly did.

"That is no way for a lady to talk. And you should not be trying to woo another girl! Not when you your self are one!"

I point to Haruhi, "Really now?"

Tamaki looked shocked, "Haruhi has a reason for her actions. You do not. So, you shouldn't be acting like this!"

"I think it would be a great idea for Miss Taki to be a Host," Kyoya interjected.

"What?!" Pretty much the whole club yelled.

Kyoya smiled slyly, "She seems to be good with the girls, are you the same with men?" He turned to me.

"Um, yes, but I don't really want to join."

"Then it's decided! Starting tomorrow, you will be a Host!" The blonde idiot pointed at me.

"Don't you know it's rude to point? Come on Haruhi, get your things we're leaving," I demanded. I've had enough of this shit for one day.

"Oh, okay. Bye you guys! See you tomorrow!" Wow, I didn't expect her to actually follow me that easily.

I sighed, "Well, Haruhi. Looks like I'm a Host."

**I'm so sorry for the randomness that is this chapter. Please, review!**


End file.
